


The Way You Make Me Feel

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [28]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Coming In Pants, Developing Relationship, Dom!Lukasz, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hope, M/M, Moving On, Submission, caresses, mentioning of past releationship, sub!Marco, tension release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco and Lukasz come closer in a very special way after their victory over the other Borussia at the end of the first half of the season.





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing about Marco and Lukasz in a Dom/sub relationship, this is an alternate part of Master Erik and his boy Marco and how things could have turned out to be after Erik's move to England - if Erik and Marco had been in an exclusive relationship in this series.  
> 'Kochanie' is Polish and means 'darling'.

The first half of the season has been so good, better than any of them dared to hope. Marco's still riding on the high of yesterday's victory, hoping that the memory of their win and his own performance will carry him through the winter break and help him through the mood drop and the doubts that will come inevitably when the adrenaline finally wears off and he's alone with himself, nothing and no one's there to distract him and reassure him.

Marco is sure about himself and his place in this world when it comes to the footballer Marco Reus, but the footballer is only one part of him, the one publicity normally gets to see. The other part of him is the 'real' Marco, the one he's hiding so carefully, almost desperately, and being both of them at the same time and keeping the balance between these two so different parts is difficult and exhausting, especially during the breaks and holidays, when everyone else of his teammates is happy to enjoy themselves and have some time with their loved ones.

It's much harder for Marco to do the same, even more since he's lost the one who knew and understood him and his needs better than anybody else could ever know and understand him. Marco has hardly had time to think and breathe since last summer, and his new role as Dortmund's captain and leader of their team has kept his mind occupied enough not to think of his other self too often, but now he can't avoid thinking of the other Marco any longer, and it's even harder when it's so cold and dark outside and he seems to be the only human being in the entire world.

Marco finds himself pacing up and down in his living room when the gloomy gray of the cloudy December day slowly turns into the black of another long and cold winter night, clinging to the euphoria of last night's win with mental claws and grimly gritted teeth. He is good at being Dortmund's captain and the leader of their young and boisterous team, and he's never doubting himself when he's on the pitch, but right now he's craving for a way to ease the burden of responsibility weighing so heavily on him.

The ringing tone of his door bell pulls him out of his pacing and the dark circle of his thoughts, and he's half grateful for the disturbance and half annoyed, making his way over to his front door with heavy breaths, wondering who wants to see him now of all times.

Later there will be their Christmas party, but there's still hours left until Marco can find forgetting from his needs in the middle of his team, hours he has to go through without getting more upset than he already is.

Marco's unexpected visitor smiles at him when he opens his door, and Marco relaxes instantly, even though it's someone who's hardly ever visited him before today.

“Lukasz, uhm, hi,” Marco stammers, too stunned to do more than just stare at his vice-captain. Lukasz is wearing an expensive coat made of finest black wool, unfazed by the chilly wind and the stormy weather of the unfriendly December day. His blond hair is a little bit disheveled from the sharp wind, but it only makes him look more attractive.

“Hello Marco, can I come in?” Lukasz asks when Marco just stands there looking dumbfounded at him, his smile deepening ever so slightly. “Yes, of course, I'm sorry.” Marco steps aside to clear the way, and Lukasz enters his hallway, unbuttoning his coat and handing it over to Marco to hang the black garment in his wardrobe.

Lukasz's wearing black under his coat as well, tight black jeans and a perfectly fitting black dress shirt, and Marco can't tear his eyes away from the sight, wondering whether Lukasz is already dressed for the party – or if he chose his clothes for another reason, a reason that has something to do with his visit.

The way Lukasz is regarding him now is totally different from the way Lukasz used to look at him before his visit, and Marco feels a soft tingling in his belly, a tingling he has never felt in Lukasz' presence before today either.

“Do you want something to drink?” Marco finally remembers his manners, beckoning Lukasz to follow him to his living room. Lukasz shakes his head, waiting for Marco to sit down before taking the seat beside him on the large and comfortable couch.

“No, thank you, Marco. I came here because I had a talk with Erik a couple of days ago.” Lukasz' voice is gentle and firm at the same time, controlled and and sincere. “I see.” Marco casts his eyes down. He doesn't need to ask what this talk was about, there can be only one reason why Lukasz came here today after his talk with Erik.

Marco has suspected that Lukasz is like Erik for a long time, and if he's honest with himself, then he can't even imagine Lukasz to be anything other than a strong Dom. The vibes he's giving off on and offside the pitch are hard to dismiss for someone being familiar with this way of life, and Lukasz always makes Marco feel safe like only a strong natural Dom can make him feel – like Erik always used to do.

But Erik is far away from him, he had to leave Dortmund to save his career, and he can't be with Marco during the long and cold winter days and nights because the Premier League doesn't have a winter break and Erik has to play and can't visit him because of his tight time schedule. Marco smiles sadly when he realizes the reason for Erik's talk with Lukasz. Erik still knows him so well, still knows so well what Marco needs, even though they both decided that a long-distance relationship would be too hard to keep it up, and that both of them were free to be with someone new if they'd get the chance to find love again.

Marco would need him so badly right now, and Erik knew that and talked to Lukasz. It shouldn't surprise Marco as much as it actually did for a moment, because Erik is one of the most selfless people Marco's ever met. Marco's well-being and happiness has always mattered much more to Erik than his own needs and wishes, and this obviously hasn't changed.

“You know what Erik and I have talked about, don't you, Marco?” Lukasz asks when Marco doesn't say anything for a while, sitting close enough that Marco can feel his body heat, but not close enough to touch him. “Yes, I know, Lukasz. I really appreciate that you came here to look after me and see how I'm doing, but please don't feel obliged to do that, I'll be fine.”

“I don't doubt that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, Marco, but the last weeks and months have been straining, and I'd already noticed your tension and your problems before Erik called me. Besides, you're my friend, and you're a beautiful and desirable man, it really wouldn't be such a hardship to help you.”

Marco's cheeks heat up, but he meets Lukasz' eyes nevertheless. “Thank you, Lukasz. You are one of my closest friends as well, but that doesn't mean that I'd ever expect you to help me in that way. That's nothing friends usually do for each other.”

“That's true in most cases, but it's different for both of us. You have been together with Erik for long enough to know that no real Dom will be happy and content without a sub they can take care of, and it's been a rather long time for me since I could last do that as well, so it would actually help me as much as it'll help you. I would never have made a move on you as long as you and Erik were together here, and without Erik's call, I wouldn't have come here either. I know that you still have feelings for him, and I respect them, please believe me in that.”

Marco sighs, and he feels so tempted to accept Lukasz' offer and let him take care of him like only a strong Dom can do. “Erik and I are not together anymore,” he says vaguely, not really sure what he actually wants to express with that. Did he mean to say that he's free for Lukasz - or rather that Erik had no right to call another Dom and talk with him about Marco behind his back, Marco can't tell.

It's probably a mixture of both, and Lukasz smiles softly at him as if he knew the answer to this question. “Yes, he told me, but he will always be your Dom, Marco. Erik is a good Dom, he'll always care about you, and it was apparent when we talked that he still loves you and that he called me because he knew that you would try to deal with everything on your own. I don't want to replace him, and I never could do that anyway, even if I tried. But he knows that he can't give you what you need with the distance between you, and he turned to the only person he trusts enough with his beloved sub. His words, not mine. I feel truly honored that he thinks of me that way, and I won't betray the faith he has in me. I know how hard it is for him to imagine you and me together, but your needs are more important to him, and I can promise you that it will be the same for me – if you'll allow me to take care of you, Marco.”

“Thank you for your open words, Lukasz. I would be lying if I told you that I'm not tempted to take you up on your offer, because I am. You're for sure one of the strongest and most fascinating Doms I've ever encountered – next to Erik, that is. You're also my friend and you're trustworthy and desirable, so yes, I did ask myself how it would be if you took care of me now and then. But I don't want your pity or you doing that because you feel responsible for me as my and Erik's friend – or worse, as my vice-captain.”

Lukasz chuckles warmly. “The word pity is for sure the last word coming into my mind when I think about you, Marco. You are strong, desirable and amazing, a sub every Dom with eyes in their heads would want to call their sub. Believe me when I tell you that pity or some sense of responsibility is definitely not what made me come to you. I have thought about you for a long time, Marco, and only your obvious love for Erik made me stay away from you and not try to win your heart.” He looks Marco straight in the eyes, and there is no falsehood or doubt in those beautiful blue depths, only desire and deep care. Desire and care that will turn into love if Marco allows Lukasz to be his Dom.

Marco's throat goes dry, and he draws in a deep breath. “I believe you, Lukasz. So if that's what you really want, then I'd feel honored to be your sub at least now and then.”

Lukasz doesn't take him in his arms like Marco has partly wished and partly dreaded it. He really wants the handsome blond to be his Dom and give him what he needs, but Lukasz' offer came somewhat out of the blue, and he's not sure that he's actually ready to become the sub of any other Dom than Erik just like that.

Lukasz seems to read his thoughts, because he simply reaches out with his hand to touch Marco's cheeks with his fingertips in a feather-light touch, gently and carefully. “I know that you're not ready yet to become my sub in every way and the full sense of the meaning, Marco. I wouldn't be a good Dom if I merely thought about forcing you into anything you're not ready for, and I hope that you already know me well enough to trust me that I'll respect your boundaries and your need to take things slowly.”

Marco feels the tension fall from his back, and he nods at Lukasz with a small smile of his own. “Yes, I trust you, Lukasz.”

“Thank you, Marco, I won't betray your faith in me, I promise you,” Lukasz assures him, and it's clear to see that he's deadly serious about that.

“I know that you won't, my Dom,” Marco says, and it feels so right and freeing to address Lukasz this way and call him his Dom. Erik will always be his beloved Master, even though they agreed that going separate ways was the best thing to do for both of them after Erik's move to another country, but Marco will never stop loving him, and he will forever be grateful for the time they had together.

But the time has come to move on and go on with his life, and Marco is finally ready for that, finally ready for laying his well-being and his trust in the hands of another, equally strong Dom. Marco realizes with astonishment that he must have waited for this moment to come for weeks and perhaps even months, and it is such a relief to know that he doesn't have to deny his feelings any longer.

“Please, my Dom, I need you to take care of me,” he whispers, knowing that Lukasz needs to hear him say these important words out loud.

“I will, kochanie,” Lukasz promises him, and the hot wave of longing rushing through him at the Polish petname leaves Marco breathless and tingling all over. “I will,” Lukasz repeats, eventually leaning in to seal their agreement with a first tender and chaste kiss on Marco's sensitive lips.

 

***

 

Marco lets Lukasz lead him to his bedroom after their important talk. He trusts Lukasz that he won't try anything Marco isn't comfortable with at this point, but they'll need more privacy for their first special encounter than Marco's living room can offer them.

Lukasz looks sexy like hell in his tight black jeans and his tailored shirt, and Marco can hardly avert his eyes from him, so fascinated from this new side of Lukasz he hadn't known about before that day. He comes to a halt in front of his bed when Lukasz gently takes him by his shoulders to explain the rules of their first scene to him.

“Tell me your safe word, Marco.” Lukasz regards him intently, and Marco swallows and closes his eyes for a split second. “Brazil,” he says when he meets Lukasz' attentive gaze again, his voice hoarse but firm and clear to hear.

Lukasz acknowledges his safe word with a nod, and Marco is grateful that he doesn't comment on his choice. “My safe word is 'Spider',” he only tells Marco, and Marco purses his lips thoughtfully. “Spider,” he murmurs to make sure that he won't forget his Dom's safe word.

“A firm 'no' will always do though, kochanie, I'm not the kind of Dom ignoring my boy's no,” Lukasz informs him, and Marco nods. “I didn't think that you'd be such a Dom, Lukasz.”

“Thank you, kochanie. That means a lot to me. It will take some time for us to become familiar and set up our scenes, and I don't want our first time to be about rules and restraints. Therefore there will be only one rule tonight: I expect you to talk to me and tell me what's okay with you right away. Don't think that you'll have to do something you don't want to do just for me.”

“I won't do that, and I'll tell you what I need,” Marco agrees, and Lukasz smiles at him. “Very well.” He steps closer to kiss Marco again, and Marco opens his mouth for him and welcomes Lukasz' tender tongue happily, dwelling in the sensation of his new Dom's first kiss. It's gentle and careful, but Lukasz leaves no doubts that he's claiming Marco as his boy with his kiss, that he's the one being in control and in charge as he explores the soft cavern and the delights awaiting him there.

Marco finally feels at peace with himself again, with the footballer and the sub he is, the two halves of him clicking together again and becoming the Marco he wants to be. Here in Lukasz' arms the world offside the pitch is not the confusing and sometimes pretty scary place it is for him so often, and Marco relaxes and melts into the protecting embrace of his new Dom, happily and with a trust that comes from the deepest parts of his soul and his heart.

 

***

 

Lukasz has undressed him down to his briefs and his muscle shirt, admiring the beauty of Marco's slim frame and his long and elegant limbs. They're still standing before the bed, and Marco's heart is hammering in his chest with anticipation and longing when Lukasz takes his time to trace along the lines of Marco's tattoos on his left arm, not letting himself be rushed as he's getting familiar with his new boy. His gaze is like a soft caress on Marco's hot skin, and Marco feels goosebumps forming on his arms, but he stands motionless, trusting his Dom to give him what he needs and make him feel safe and in tune with the world again.

“Can you sit on your bed with crossed legs and wait there for me, kochanie? Is that okay with your foot and your knee?” Lukasz asks him when he's done with caressing his tattoos, and Marco's throat is suddenly tight with emotion. He hasn't been injured for months, and most people wouldn't think of his former injuries and that having to kneel or sit on his heels for too long would cause him pain. These positions are what most Doms would choose for their subs, but Lukasz is not only his Dom, but also his teammate, and he knows Marco and his fragility inside out, probably better than Marco knows himself.

“Yes, that's perfectly fine, my Dom,” Marco whispers, and Lukasz touches his cheek in gentle praise. “Sit on the bed and wait there for me, kochanie.” Marco does, watching Lukasz when he starts to take off his shirt, because Lukasz didn't forbid him to watch him, and because Lukasz is so beautiful that Marco simply can't look away.

“Do you like what you see, boy?” Lukasz inquires curiously when he sees the expression on Marco's face, and Marco swallows and nods his head. “You're beautiful, my Dom.” He flinches at the hoarse and needy sound of his voice, but Lukasz' smile is kind and understanding. He hangs his shirt over the chair before the window, carefully smoothing out the creases, and he holds Marco's gaze when he pulls his black undershirt over his head and puts it over the chair as well.

Marco expects him to undress his jeans now, but Lukasz doesn't, pulling at his black socks and leaving them next to his undershirt. Then he comes over to the bed on bare feet, making himself comfortable on the mattress with crossed legs as well, sitting face to face with Marco. He folds his hands in his lap, and Marco does the same, unconsciously mirroring Lukasz' posture.

They look at each other silently for a few minutes, and Marco knows that Lukasz wants to read his face and wants him to be open to him, but it's harder than he thought it to be. He had to hide the real Marco from everyone for so long that he doesn't really know how it feels to be open about his innermost needs and desires any longer, and he struggles, his breathing speeding up as he fights against his inner demons.

“Tell me what you need, boy, remember the rule and talk to me.” Lukasz doesn't need to raise his voice to make his words be an order, and Marco inhales and exhales shakily, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “It's too much, please, it's too much, I can't...” he croaks out, and he feels like choking, but then there is a warm touch where Lukasz covers his trembling hands clenched together in his lap with his own warm fingers. The touch soothes Marco instantly, and the heavy weight is lifted from his chest.

“It's okay, kochanie, everything's fine. You're doing great, so great.” Lukasz leans in to kiss him again, a deep, yet tender kiss, reassuring and comforting, but also passionate. Marco relaxes gratefully, and he twitches in his tight briefs, his entire body responding to Lukasz' touch. It's only a soft hold, but their connected fingers become the center of Marco's perception quickly, the warmth of Lukasz's hand grounding Marco and keeping him focused on his Dom with all his senses. Lukasz' scent encloses Marco like a protecting bubble, his soft and regular breaths the only sounds clearly audible, while the distant sounds coming from somewhere inside the house or from the street all fade to white noise deep in the background of Marco's mind until he can't hear them anymore. The sight of Lukasz' calm face and his blue eyes is the only sight Marco can see in the gloom of his bedroom, and it's all Marco wants and needs to see anyway.

 

***

 

They have moved closer until their crossed legs are touching, and Lukasz is still cupping his hands with his own. Marco's breathing is calm and steady again, and he feels ready and eager for the next step, for Lukasz touching him in a more intimate way than just a friendly and reassuring one.

“I will touch you now, boy,” Lukasz informs him when Marco is calm and relaxed, “and I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on my touch. Can you do that for me and keep your eyes closed, or do you need a blindfold for that?”

Marco licks over his dry lips, pondering Lukasz' question for a few seconds. He's still worked up to some point, the long and amazing but straining first half of the season having taken its toll on him. “I think I'll need the blindfold tonight, my Dom. It's in the first drawer of the nightstand,” he admits honestly, and the smile he's getting in return is full of pride and approval. “You're doing fine, kochanie,” Lukasz reassures him once more, bending forward to take the blindfold out of the drawer.

It's soft and black like Lukasz' clothes, and it feels so good and so familiar around his eyes when Lukasz ties it together at the back of his head. It's been so long since Marco has felt the smooth and fragrant silk on his face, Erik's scent still detectable in the material when Marco takes in a deep breath. Lukasz' scent intermingles with it, and Marco suddenly wants to cry, but the good kind of tears, those that'll wash away all grief and pain and leave you clean and at peace with yourself after you've cried.

Lukasz moves his hands from Marco's face down to his shoulders without ever losing contact, and Marco follows the motions with his senses, listening to the almost inaudible sounds Lukasz's making as he strokes his skin with his fingertips, eagerly chasing the echo of his touch when his new Dom is moving to another part of his body. Marco is hard in his briefs, hard from the tender caresses that fill the emptiness inside him as much as from the realization that he isn't alone any longer, which is slowly sinking in, that he's eventually found another strong Dom to take care of his needs and offer him a solid frame for his life.

His Dom has actually found him, but that's how it should be, and Marco is grateful beyond words that Lukasz came to him today.

“You'll tell me if there's something you don't want to happen, boy.” Lukasz' voice is very quiet, and Marco clears his throat and nods. “I will, my Dom.” he croaks out, so caught up in the sensations running through his body, caused by the gentle and light touch of Lukasz' fingers, that speaking actually costs him almost all of his strength.

Lukasz' palms and fingers are calloused from his workouts with the dumb bells and the bench press, and they feel so wonderfully on his touch-starved body, teasing and stroking and caressing Marco's shoulders, his arms down to his fingers and back upwards again until Marco can feel his touch in every part of his body, even in those parts where Lukasz isn't touching him at all. He wants to moan and to gasp, the sounds of pleasure wanting to escape his throat, but he's not sure whether or not he's allowed to act on his own and therefore remains quiet until Lukasz leans in to brush his tingling mouth with his lips.

“Don't keep it inside, kochanie. Make noise if you need to, this is all about you and what you need, remember?”

Marco does remember Lukasz' words, but it has been so long since he was able to let go of everything, and he has to re-learn how to do that again. “Lukasz...” he whispers, and it comes out as a sob. Lukasz cups Marco's head with one hand and pulls him in until their foreheads touch, and they stay like this for a few seconds until another sob leaves Marco's mouth and he can feel his tears wetting the silk of the blindfold.

“Just like that, boy, don't hold yourself back,” Lukasz praises him with a tender kiss on his trembling lips, wiping one of the salty pearls from Marco's cheek with a gentle thumb. Marco draws in a shuddering breath, and Lukasz resumes his stroking, traveling over Marco's neck and the delicate curve of his collarbone until he reaches his nipples. They are as hard as Marco is in his briefs, and the soft cotton of his muscle shirt boosts the sensations that course through him when Lukasz starts to rub his nipples over the white garment.

Making noise is easy now, his sobs, moans and gasps flowing freely, and Marco feels dizzy and freed from every thought and doubt that has clouded his mind for weeks, bereaving him of his sleep and haunting him in his dreams whenever he dared to let his guard down and think of the other Marco hidden deep inside his soul, the Marco who has only little in common with the successful footballer and leader on the pitch sometimes.

He's always been sensitive on this special part of his body, opposite to most men he knows, and the way Lukasz is lavishing attention on his nipples makes him even harder than he already is, his cock leaking against the inside of his briefs. He's throbbing and craving release, and Lukasz' warm breath ghosting over his throat right where his pulse is racing sends shivers of raw need through his back.

He lifts his arms over his head without hesitation when Lukasz pulls at the hem of his shirt to remove it from his flushed body, and his flanks shiver when his Dom puts his hands around his waist. “Do you want to stay like this or sit in my lap, kochanie?” Lukasz murmurs against his cheek, and Marco moves closer without thinking. “Sit in your lap, please.” He's astonished that he's still able to talk, and he's rewarded with a kiss on his cheek. “Put your hands on my hips and don't move, boy.”

Marco does as he's been told, and God it feels like heaven when Lukasz goes back to caressing his nipples again, this time without any barrier between them. He kisses his way along Marco's jawline and from one side of his throat to the other one until he can press an open-mouth kiss onto his collarbone. “You'll tell me when you're close, boy. Don't come without permission.”

“I won't, my Dom.” Marco gasps breathlessly, and he can feel Lukasz smile against his hot and damp skin. “You're doing so well, kochanie, so well.” Marco loses all tracks of time, surrendering himself to the emotions his Dom is making him feel, surrendering to the man Marco trusts with his life and his heart willingly and without holding anything back.

His body reacts to even the tiniest and lightest touch, burning and shivering in the cool air of his now dark bedroom. Marco's on fire, and he welcomes it, not trying to hide his pleasure and his longing from his Dom. His cock is so hard that it's maddening, and he can feel the well-known tension build at the end of his spine, the tension of the first orgasm he won't get from his own hand within months.

“I'm close, my Dom,” he grinds out with a low moan, and Lukasz pauses in his caresses. Marco can feel his eyes on his face, and he breathes in and out as slowly as he's able to. He isn't sure how much time has passed when he feels Lukasz' lips on his mouth, whether it was only seconds or perhaps even hours, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that Lukasz's cupping his painful erection over the cotton of his briefs now to gently press against it as he deepens his kiss and starts to rub his nipples with the thumb of his free hand now.

“You can come for me now if you need to, kochanie,” Lukasz whispers against his swollen lips, stroking the insides of his cheeks with his tongue, and Marco moans into their kiss and comes, coating the cotton with his release. His head falls down onto Lukasz' shoulder when his Dom draws back from his mouth, and he's grateful for the thin barrier of his underwear between them where Lukasz is still touching his slowly softening dick because it's all still so new and so overwhelming, and he simply can't deal with more intimacy in this moment of vulnerability, with more closeness than they already share. He feels naked and vulnerable in a way that has nothing to do with physical nudity, and he sobs into Lukasz' shoulder and lets his new Dom hold him and stroke his hair as if he was a small tomcat that needs to be soothed and comforted.

“You're safe, boy, you're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me,” Lukasz murmurs, and Marco nods his head, inhaling greedily Lukasz' unique male scent. “I know, my Dom. Thank you.”

They stay like this until Marco has pulled himself together again and trusts himself enough to lift his head from Lukasz' broad and strong shoulder. Lukasz removes the blindfold from his eyes, and Marco blinks to clear his vision and adjust to the grayish gloom filling his bedroom that seems to be too bright after the deep blackness that has limited his vision for so long.

“How do you feel, kochanie?” Lukasz wants to know when Marco looks at him, and his gaze is so tender and full of adoration that Marco has to swallow. He's sweaty and ruffled and red in his face, with puffy eyes from his tears, but Lukasz looks at him as if he was the most beautiful being in the whole wide world, and Marco actually feels that this is the truth and that for his Dom, he'll always be the most beautiful being in the world.

“I feel good, my Dom,” he whispers, and Lukasz' smile is for sure the most beautiful smile Marco has ever seen. His vice-captain is the most private person Marco knows, a true gentleman who keeps his private life and his thoughts and feelings to himself, and he's always so careful with what he's displaying in public or among his teammates, taking his role as Marco's vice-captain so seriously. His smiles are usually as reserved as his whole nature and attitude are, and Marco is sure that only very few people have ever gotten the chance to see Lukasz smile like this.

“That's good, boy,” his Dom now says, kissing Marco on his forehead. Marco feels sticky where his come is drying in his briefs, but he wants to give Lukasz something back, and he licks over his lips, the memory of Lukasz' taste still palpable on them.

“Please, my Dom. I want to take care of you too,” he asks him, but Lukasz cups his cheeks with his hands and gently shakes his head. “Your pleasure was mine, kochanie, and being allowed to take care of you and see to your needs is all I wanted and all I need tonight.”

Marco lowers his eyes down, uncertain because Lukasz is always so controlled, and because he fears that the older one might have changed his mind about wanting to take him as his boy, but the hard and passionate kiss Lukasz presses onto his lips now assures him that lack of desire for him is not what made Lukasz say that.

“I'm a very passionate and possessive Dom, boy, don't you doubt that. I'll make you mine, but there are only two hours left before we'll have to meet the others for the party, and two hours can never be enough for what I want to do with you, boy, believe me.” Lukasz' hoarse promise sends a hot shiver down on Marco's back, and he forgets how to breathe when Lukasz lets the mask of the calm and controlled gentleman slip for a moment to show Marco the possessive and dominant man he's hiding underneath the surface of patience and perfect self-control. He looks like a fierce predator now, his blue eyes dark with hunger, possessiveness and desire. Desire for him, his friend and captain, for the boy Marco wants to be for Lukasz so badly that it makes his mind spin and his heart hammer in his chest.

“So we'll be together again like that?” Marco whispers, his lips feeling numb from the ardent onslaught of Lukasz' bruising kiss half a minute ago.

“We will, kochanie. I will make you mine, all mine, boy. Soon,” Lukasz literally purrs, rising elegantly to his feet and pulling Marco with him. “Now go shower and make yourself presentable, show them how beautiful and amazing you are, captain.”

Marco feels like bursting with pride and happiness at any second, and he knows that he's grinning from ear to ear when he nods eagerly. “I shall hurry, my Dom and vice-captain,” he says, and Lukasz smiles at him too and kisses him before he leaves the bedroom to wait for him in the living room.

Marco heads to his bathroom to take a shower still smiling all over his face, and he only pauses to take a look at his phone that he'd forgotten on the shelf over the sink when he was showering to get ready for the party for the first time two hours ago.

There is a message from Erik, and Marco reads it, his smile turning grateful and melancholy for a second when he realizes what his first Dom, his beloved Master, has written him.

_'I'm so proud of you, love. Go and show the world the real Marco, there's nothing you'll have to fear, not with Lukasz by your side.'_

Marco feels a hot wave of love, pride and gratitude tightening his throat, and he takes his phone and types something back for Erik before he steps into the shower, knowing how blessed and lucky he is to be loved by not only one but two strong and wonderful Doms.

His future lies before him, bright and promising, and with Lukasz by his side, Marco knows that he can finally be the Marco he always wanted to be, the real Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more chapters if anybody would be interested in reading more about Dom Lukasz. <33

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Better than I've ever known it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161517) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)




End file.
